ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuel
"Fuel" (Born Jack Hardy, February 11th, 1978) was an Australian Professional Wrestler who worked mostly inside the United States with wrestling promotion The Colosseum. Fuel was known best for being a beserk at times, murderous individual to cross paths with. He rarely spoke and has on more than one occasion, set people on fire. After finally achieving The Colosseum Extreme title from Enigma Duex, Fuel was rejuvenated into a much happier soul, shedding his mask and re-emerging as the larger than life party animal, Jack Hardy. The Start of His Life & The Military Born in Alice Springs, Australia in 1978 to parents Mark and Patricia Hardy. Father was a coal miner/failed professional boxer, mother was a homemaker. He was middle child of three kids, one older brother (Louis Micheal Hardy) and one younger sister (Katherine Leigh Hardy). In 1985, a freak accident on holidays at Ayers Rock resulted in the death of both parents. The details since this date are sketchy but it is believe that the children when into the care of their eldest sibling, Louis Hardy. Conflict between the brothers soon arose and Jack left home at age 19 to join the Australian Defense Forces Academy in Canberra. He resided there from 1987 until 1991 when upon graduation, he was recruited into newly formed 1st squadron of the Special Air Service Regiment (SASR) and remained with this unit when it was reorganized into the Australian Tactical Assault Group (TAG) shortly thereafter. During his time with TAG he spent one tour of duty with the Australian Intelligence Corp (AustInt), 1993–96 and has lead counter-terrorist teams on three continents, cross-training with both the U.S. "Delta Force" and British Special Air Service. Becoming a veteran of dozens of assaults and well known for his good humoured approaches to even the most dangerous missions, Jack Hardy soon left TAG in 1999, retiring to a civilian life to begin plans to build a boxing gym back in his home town of Alice Springs. Career The NAWF :Through his ventures into starting his gym, Jack Hardy became interested in picking up where his late father had left off, professional boxing. However it was his competing in boxing tournements that led him to his wrestling career with the NAWF (New Australian Wrestling Federation). Adopting the name "The Tank" (after his reputation for being able to drink anyone under the table), he quickly excelled up the ranks and became the first military trained pro wrestler to receive the heavyweight title belt in NAWF history. Being an amature federation however, it wasn't long before Jack became hurt in a poorly executed Knee Drop off the top ropes, injuring himself terribly. Jack's left knee, as well as his ego, was torn. :Retiring from the ring, Jack took the turn of events as a sign of fate, retiring to a life of military pension collection and TV dinners. But when an ex-Australian Boxing champion, Rocco Moider came knocking with an opertunity, Jack returned to the ring for another time. But instead of Moider training "The Tank" to become a formidable wrestler/boxer, Rocco controlled him, turning "Tank" into a violent homicidal killer. And unfortunately for Rocco, "The Tank" himself grew beyond his control and as a result left Rocco's team of Marauders in a less than plesent fashion. Rocco became enraged and had the rest of his Marauder's give "Tank" an offer he couldn't refuse. Three of the original five Marauder's went home that night in the back of ambulances and Moider has had it in for him ever since. Committed to a mental institution by the NAWF CEO in February 1999 due to a bizarre arena trashing incident, he was later released in December that year. From this point he attempted to once again start from scratch and piece back together his life. The UFC :Jack "J.T" Tank, as he was now known, succeeded in joining the roster of UFC, Ultimate Fighting Championship. Doing extremly well as a Brawling Powerhouse, Jack managed to break bones and organs, even some that wern't his own. Learning about many new people and manuvers during his time in the UFC, Jack managed to become freshly skilled in the arts of Judo and Taekwando, making his once useless tree trunk legs, an extra pair of weapons in his arsenal, to which he used proudly. In 2000 Jack was forced to leave the UFC after a brutal barrage of fists and elbows to the back of his skull, curtosy of fellow big brawler, Tank Abbott. Jack was put into a coma and a steel plate had to be installed in his forehead to replace the missing shattered skull. Thankfully Jack regained conciousness later in the year and immediatly began his rehabilitation. Learning to walk, move and talk all over again gave Jack a new appriciation for the struggles that most people go through and set himself straight to from now on do the right thing and be there for the people when they needed it most. In mid-2001 Jack was back in civilian life, training almost every day to get back into the buisness that he loved, professional wrestling. With a refueled confidence and life, Jack applied and successfully joined the prestigious ranks of The Colosseum, in fact Fuel would be the very standing point from his come back would be from. The Colosseum :The monster being known as "Fuel" bursted onto the scene and left a path of destruction and havoc in it's wake. Often letting his actions speak louder than his words, the unstoppable monster known as Fuel shared many memorable matches against Enigma Duex. It wasn't until Jack started after the Extreme Title that the Fuel persona took a back seat to the more dynamic and crowd pleasing "Crazy" Jack Hardy. Jack had found acceptance with the fans and as such, revealed his face. What followed was a lovable party guy whose combinations of high-flying throws, devastating kicks and bone shattering powerhouse moves, proved time and time again that he was indeed one of the great "gladiators" of The Colosseum. And so, Jack crawled his way through the Extreme Title division, pulverizing all and any competitor that opposed him, sometimes losing matches just so that his opponent wouldn't be walking away. He was crazy and brutal, seemingly to have no limits to the mayhem and chaos he would create in, around and out of the ring. Having achieved the Extreme title not once but twice, Jack Hardy set his sights on the grand prize, and after a series of failed attempts to achieve the highly sort after status as Heavyweight Champion, Jack Hardy finally got his chance when he went up against former New Attitude tag team member, Giovanni "The Tretched" Spartan. After a hard fought match against the Hall of Famer, Jack went down with an interfearing chair-shot and lost his chance at greatness. Thrown into a personal pit of despair, Jack Hardy quit The Colosseum and went back to his life at the Jack Hardy Gym in Boston. The Return To The Colosseum :Two years later Jack Hardy returned with an unrecognised and irrepressible force. Dropping the "Crazy" moniker that had so won him over fans before, Jack Hardy was now an unstopple force of pain and destruction, laying waste to all that were unfortunate to get in his path, nobody was safe from the undying wrath of Hardy. He challanged anyone and everyone, choosing no side but his own. Quickly becoming infamous for his cocky demeanor and fierce brutality, Hardy's sights were set on nothing but mayhem, destruction and undying quest for control. Becoming breifly infatuated with the red-headed lady of darkness, Apathy, he aligned himself with her and set out to protect her at all costs. This odd kindness towards her was not unique as Hardy also lended his "talents" to the aid of Kelly Fox, the battered girlfriend of Adam Knite (a one-time brief owner of The Colosseum). :While growing in rage and lunacy, Hardy was falling off the deep end, not once going after the glory of winning, instead dedicating more time to brutally injuring his opponent, hopefully rendering them immobile. One such moment backstage showed Hardy take to the hand of Jon "Syn" Quake with a large sledgehammer, the damage was almost unwatchable. So with his mind becoming more and more torn from reality, Hardy was a lose cannon. Known for torture, terror and pure tenacity, Hardy was a force no being could match... Until one fatal match against the arguably equally insane-being known as, Michael Morbid. When he, before the horror of on-lookers, managed to imprison Hardy inside a large industrial bin and set it a fire. The show ended before anyone could learn of Hardy's fate and The Colosseum itself seemed to want to ignore it ever happened, moving on without even a second glance. Back From The Ashes :In early 2006, Hardy made an astonishing return to the ring when he crashed the wedding of Syn & Apathy. Vowing that he was back and that "more of the same" could be expected, since his return he has left a wave of destruction, which has become a trademark calling card of his. It was later revealed however that this was all a ruse in a plot to bring Apathy Nation back to the top. Unfortunetly, with an ill fated dinner between Hardy & Apathy, Syn let loose with an unstoppable path of revenge on the big Australian. However, true to Apathy Nation's style, this too was a cover for something much deeper. Syn had never beaten Hardy in the ring, he had always got the better of him "back in the day" and now he wanted his victory and he wanted the respect, and at the May Pay-Per-View, Defiance... That respect would prove to be murder. The Death of Jack Hardy On May 30, 2006, Jack James Hardy was pronounced dead after paramedics where unable to revive him en route to the University of Miami: Hospitals and Clinics. He was 28 years old. The cause of his death was the result of a ruptured Pulmonary Artery, aided by his enlarged heart due his acromegaly or "gigantism". Although he underwent successful surgery in the early 1990s on his pituitary gland which halted the progress of this condition, by age 23 his heart had already grown to double that in size of the average humans. An official autopsy has yet to take place but it is believed that somewhere around the beginning of the Defiance! main event match, the artery experienced a massive trauma that resulted in the slow pumping of blood into the chest cavity. Considering this thought, one doctor commented that he was surprised the World Heavyweight Champion lasted as long as he did. Jack is survived by his older brother Louis, 31, and younger sister Katherine, 21. Thousands piled into a packed community hall in Boston, Massachusettes for a press conference with Louis Hardy, Katherine and close personal friend, Apathy. At the conference, Jack Hardy's older brother Louis made this statement: :"It goes without saying that this is a tragic accident that has happened. On May 30, 2006, Jack passed away from a massive trauma that resulted in his pulmonary artery being split from the heart, causing internal bleeding that ultimately resulted in heart failure. This injury occured soon after Jack had fallen through the cell door after a standard dropkick manuver from Jonothan Quake. As the match continued Jack's heart began to slow and eventually fail, resulting in a heart attack. There was nothing that could be done for him and we understand that in this buisness, tragic accidents like these can happen. We, the Hardy family, do not hold any grudge against Colosseum Entertainment for giving our brother the best years of his life and we hope that they continue their practices into the future. We know that's what Jack would of wanted. Our brother, loved The Colosseum. From the road trips, to the big bumps, to the endless hours of blood, sweat and tears. Our brother lived for Professional Wrestling and again, on his behalf, we would like to thank all of you at Colosseum Entertainment, his friends backstage and especially the fans, for giving our brother everything he could of ever dreamed for. Preparations are being made to return our brother's body to Australia where he will be buried with our parents in the Stuart Town Cemetery in Alice Springs. There are currently no plans for any charges to be laid against The Colosseum or Colosseum Superstar, Syn. Right now we just want to return to Australia with our brother and say goodbye to him as a family. Thankyou." Upon leaving the stage, several press reporters attempted to ask questions, angering the youngest Hardy, Katherine, who ended up attacking one of the photographers that took her picture. Apathy and Louis Hardy, managed to calm her down but not at the expense of a broken camera, after Kate hurled it across the room in an attempt to strike other press officials. She was ushered away before any more damage could occur but it appeared already done. On the June 6, 2006 Rumble in Tokyo, Japan was dedicated to the fallen World Heavyweight Champion with a number of superstars seen breaking kayfabe and talking about their experiences working with the biggest champion in Colosseum history. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* The Fuel Pump (Stalling Pump-Handle Slam) *'Signature moves' :* Southern Hemisphere Slam (Stalling Inversed Sidewalk Slam) :* Down Undercut (Lunging Uppercut from 3-Point Stance) *'Nicknames' :* "The Monster" :* "The One & Only" :* "Crazy" :* "Mr. Extreme" *'Notable Feuds' :* Enigma Duex :* Justin Sellers :* Giovanni "The Tretched" Spartan Championships and Accomplishments *1 Time Colosseum World Heavyweight Champion *4 Time Colosseum Extreme Title Champion *3 Time Colosseum Tag Team Champion *2 Time Colosseum TV Title Champion Themes *Pro-Wrestling Debut - 2004* Fuel by Metallica *Colosseum 2005 - 2006* Some Kind of Monster by Metallica Fuel Category:1970 births Fuel